Oh Christmas tree, Oh Christmas tree
by Moltie
Summary: Ginny Weasley is at a party and an ex boyfriend is trying to get on her last nerve. Ginny needs to get back at him, but while getting back, she just might find someone that can please a lot more than her lust for revenge...
1. Chapter 1

"Whose stupid idea was this, anyway?" Ginny Weasley roared as she tried to walk through the snow in her new affordable, but really stylish looking boots. Luna Lovegood, who was right next to her, giggled.

"Come on, Gin, it's a bit more fun like this, isn't it? Sleigh bells and horses and everything. It's a girls' dream!"

"A girl's dream maybe." Ginny muttered as she tried, again to walk a few steps without feeling an entire bucket of snow flow into her boots and not only making her new tights feel wet, but cold as well. "But a nightmare to my feet. And toes. And everything. You know, Ravenclaws might like their body parts turning blue, but us Gryffindors like it when our body stay within the right temperature."

Luna laughed again and Ginny ignored her. She must admit though, that it had been fun to go on the sleigh ride in the snow, it had been Luna and some of the others girls idea. Up in a cabin in the woods there was a party for some people from school, like a last hurrah, the last Christmas break at Hogwarts for their class, and it seemed more fun to arrive in a traditional way, then having them all apparate to the cabin. Ginny had somehow forgotten the fact that it would be a lot of snow to walk through, and now it wasn't at all that funny anymore. She was looking forward to the party though; it would be fun to just get wild and crazy and forget all about school and bad breakups for a while.

The cabin looked like anything you could get from a Christmas movie, perfect size and perfect amount of glittery snow on the roof, and it was surrounded by trees with beautiful, sparkling snowy crystals. It could easily have been a Christmas card, because it just looked perfect, brilliant.

"Oi, girls!" Ginny heard someone yell, and looked up and found Michael Corner in the doorway to the cabin. He had a cup in his hand and already he looked like he might have had one too many drinks. She rolled her eyes. It would be typical Michael to go all in and then over exaggerate the whole thing. Good thing she dumped him when she had the chance.

"Just too sad we had to invite him." Ginny said in a low voice. "Well, he must be the only ex I'll run into tonight, right?"

"Uhm, don't count on it." Luna said and pointed towards the cabin. "Looks like they've invited some of the old gang as well."

"No you don't mean." Ginny said, and she didn't have time to finish the sentence before she could see what Luna meant. Except for all the students from their year, it looked like they had invited some other people as well. And Ginny could now see Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and she even spotted her brother, Ron Weasley. And before she could think to turn away, the annoying face of Harry Potter was there as well.

"Seriously?" Ginny spitted out, truly annoyed now. "They invited him? Why in hell would they do that?"

Luna shrugged, and looked like she honestly didn't know. Ginny felt like turning back.

"But no, you know?" she said to Luna, as if Luna could have read her thoughts (and knowing Luna, she might just as well had done that). "I am soo not gonna let him ruin this, you know. Not now, not ever. If he wants to crash this party, fine. But I'm not gonna be the one to turn away. He ruined this relationship, I sure didn't."

"You go, girlfriend" Luna said in a fake, cheery way and then walked past Michael Corner to get inside. Ginny followed her, and now she had forgotten all about how cold she was.

If the cabin looked beautiful from the outside, it was even more perfect when you saw what was inside. It looked a lot, and really a lot, bigger now. One big room was decorated with trees, Christmas lights, and glitter. People were partying and Ginny could see punch bowls with liquor inside in all the Hogwarts houses colors, which looked perfectly Christmas-y next to everything else. Stairs were leading up to the top floor where Ginny could see doors to lots of rooms, which made her pleased. If Harry was going to be a bitch tonight, at least she could get away.

"Hi little sister." She heard Ron's voice as she was hanging up her coat. "Aren't you a bit young for wild parties, huh?"

"Aren't you a bit old for them?" Ginny hissed, readying herself for a fight. Hermione stepped in though.

"Now, now. Play nice. Ron, stop acting like she's 11, you know very well she's 17. Hi Ginny, how are you?" she added at the end, and gave Ginny a hug.

"I am fine Hermione." Ginny said, and hugged the friend back. "How come you're here? I thought you all had work or… stuff?"

"Some of the people thought it would be cool if we could show up, and we thought what harm could it do? And Neville thought it would be fun as well so we all went. Have you…?"

She added with arch eyebrows, nodding at Harry who was having some punch, talking to a girl from Slytherin, whose name Ginny couldn't remember. Ginny sighed, with dark eyes.

"No, I'm trying to avoid that. Did you really have to bring him?"

"Hey, he's my best mate, little sis." Ron said, and almost looked insulted. "We're not gonna leave him behind just because your little nookey nookey didn't work out."

"Oh you pri…"

"Don't fight, please?" Hermione begged. "I am not going to be a referee all night, can't we just play nice, get a long, and have a fun party together?"

"I need to get drunk." Ginny said and quickly made her way to the punch. Harry had disappeared, luckily, and Ginny drank some of the Ravenclaw-punch, which looked the tastiest.

"Did you see him yet?" Luna, who had appeared right next to her again, was watching Harry over Ginny's shoulder. Ginny shook her head.

"No, didn't bother with him. Why?"

Luna made a face that almost looked like she was going to be sick.

"Look at her, she's all over him. I didn't really see Harry as the _Slutherin_-type, but I guess I was wrong. Even the boy who lived thinks with his cock."

Ginny didn't feel like turning her head at first, but it was like an invisible force made her look over at Harry and Luna was right, there he was and that Slytherin-girl had her arms around his neck and Harry, who now and then between the long kisses glanced over at Ginny, looked incredibly pleased with himself.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Ginny felt like punching something, hard. "Really? He's gonna try to make me jealous? Me?"

"Well it looks like it." Luna said, as Harry and the Slytherin-girl started a hardcore makeout-session. Ginny drained the last of her punch.

"He's so not getting away with this." Ginny felt her head spin a little from the alcohol. "If he can do this, so can I. Hey, you!" She grabbed the nearest guy, which just happened to be Neville Longbottom, who had just served himself some Gryffindor-punch."Wanna make out?"

"I, what?" Neville didn't have time to react or even respond to the question, because Ginny kissed him so fiercely he almost fell over.

"God, Ginny, stop it, what are you doing?" he asked as she broke the kiss, with a puzzled look on her face.

"I'm trying to make Harry jealous." Ginny said, with dark eyes, that could easily be passion as well as hate. "You want in?"

Neville grinned and looked down at Ginny's red mini skirt. Then his eyes found her face again.

"Into that. Yes please."

"Great. See you later, Luna." Ginny said, not even looking at the friend, and even less looking at Neville, whose arm she now pulled to get him to follow her, as she gave Harry dark looks when he had his head turned so he couldn't see them. She dragged Neville out on the dance floor, and started to move along to the sound of the music coming out from nowhere. Neville put his arms around her waist, pulling her close. Ginny felt pleased with herself.

"Is it working?" Neville asked, when Ginny put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, feeling his breath on her neck. She tried to glance over at Harry, but he seemed to have lost his girl and now all he did was watching what was going on out there on the dance floor.

"Oh it really is working." Ginny planted a few kisses on Nevilles cheek and then on his neck. He looked really handsome tonight with a white shirt and black pants, and his black hair looked like he had just gotten out of bed, and Ginny did love that look on a guy. He smelled good as well she noticed, and felt a tingly sensation down below, that probably didn't only have to do with the amount of alcohol she had drunk in a short while. "Should we move this into one of the bedrooms?" She pointed towards the stairs, hoping that Neville too had seen all the rooms that were there, just for them. Neville arched his eyebrows.

"But then he won't see us, isn't that a flaw in your plan?"

Ginny just looked at him, and Neville seemed to understand that he shouldn't ask questions, because he quickly grabbed her hand.

"But then again, it sure is a shame to let these rooms go to waste."

Ginny felt like purring like a cat.

"I know."

Ginny and Neville made their way up the stairs as quickly as they could, and Ginny opened the first door she could see, and was happy to see that the room wasn't occupied already. Even more happy she became when she saw the big, cozy bed in the middle of the room.

"Oh this is just what I need." She said and turned to Neville, who locked the door with colloportus. .

"You are really drunk, aren't you?" Neville asked with a big grin on his face, as he walked over to her and carefully slid his arms around her waist, softly stroking her butt with one hand. Ginny started to unbutton his shirt, not waiting for permission of any kind.

"Maybe I am. Are you going to take advantage of me?" she gave him a pouting look, and Neville almost looked hungry.

"What kind of guy would I be if I didn't?"

They kissed, with fiery passion that Ginny had never felt before. Neville wasn't at all like the boy who had invited her to the Yule ball, and Ginny found herself being curious with what he could do and how he was in bed. Ginny tried to unbutton his shirt as quickly as possible and then let it fall to the floor, leaving his bare chest for her to kiss and touch.

"Are you sure about this, Ginny?" Neville moaned, but since he had already started to remove her skirt and blouse, Ginny didn't bother to answer him, but did instead move on to his pants, unzipping them.

"Oh Neville, it's something in your pants, it looks like it wants to come out." Ginny said, looking up at Neville with big, playful, innocent eyes. Neville groaned.

"It's just my little friend, let it out, please."

Ginny pushed Neville down on the bed and straddled him as she started to remove his pants. When she finally saw his erect member she gasped.

"You call that little? Oh my, Neville…"

Neville grinned, obviously pleased with her reaction and helped her get rid of her blouse, exposing her breasts in a pink, lace bra.

"This needs to go." He murmured and started tugging at it.

"Just rip it off, Neville." Ginny begged, wanting more skin to skin action, whilst she was playing with his rock hard penis. Neville got the bra off, with a pleased look on his face when he saw her breasts bouncing free.

"Man, you trying to get Potter jealous is the best thing ever." And he lowered his head to suck on one of her nipples.

"But I haven't even started with you yet." Ginny said, and then she lowered her head to start licking and sucking on his penis. She let her tongue trickle up and down his shaft, like she was using him as her very own lollipop. Neville leaned back on the bed and moaned with pleasure.

"Oh god Ginny." He gasped as she took him fully in her mouth. "If you continue that I'm gonna cum right now."

"Oh we can't have that." Ginny stopped suddenly and grinned at him, as she moved her way up to his face so that she could kiss him again, sucking on his tongue. "I need you to last a bit longer."

Neville traced his fingers down her breasts and stomach, then slowly finding his way to her entrance. Ginny felt a burning need inside, and she was surprised with how her body responded to his touch, as if they had been doing this for years. Neville smiled as he felt how wet she was, circling one finger around her entrance, teasing her.

"That's not fair." Ginny mumbled into Neville's neck, as she licked it, all the way up to his earlobe, that she started sucking on. "So not fair, Neville."

Neville seemed to like teasing her, so he continued for a while longer, before slowly letting one finger slip inside her. Ginny knew that she must be incredibly wet by now, and Neville's fingers sure didn't have any trouble sliding in and out.

"It's not big enough." Ginny mumbled, and slowly got up on top of Neville again, pinning him down against the bed. Neville smirked.

"Then what do you want?"

"You know what I want."

Ginny lowered herself on his erection, slowly, making sure that she could feel every inch of him going inside her. Suddenly they were as one. Ginny started moving up and down, as Neville put his arms around her, kissing every part of her body that he could reach, and she kissed him back. She was sure the party downstairs were going louder, and louder for every minute but for now, she couldn't hear any of it, she wasn't even aware of the fact that they even were at a party, because right now it was just them, and being like that was pure bliss. Ginny could feel how close she was, she had never ever had an orgasm like this, and the way her body reacted as she came, was like a shot of ecstasy through her body, she was completely taken over. As Neville felt her clenching around him, he couldn't stop himself and he came inside her, filling her up with his cum. Ginny sighed with pleasure and fell down, exhausted on the bed right next to Neville, as close as she could be without having him inside her again.

"That was…" she said, gasping for air.

"Yeah." Neville finished her sentence, clearly lacking words as well. "I… Best party ever. I doubt that Ron would have invited me if he knew I'd be fucking his sister by the end of it."

Ginny could as well, picture Ron's reaction if he knew what had been going on between them and it made her grin. Then she noticed what Neville had said, and she leaned over him again, with one arm on each side of his head. She looked him deeply in the eyes.

"If it's the best party ever, does it have to end already?"

Neville grinned and slowly bit her lower lip.

"No, I think we could party all night long, don't you?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's notes:_

_I didn't mean for this story to be more than a one chapter, one shot, but I got so tempted to continue it that I just had to write this. I hope you enjoy, or something. I had fun anyway!_

"How drunk was I?"

"Really drunk" Luna smirked and watched Ginny looking at herself in the mirror. "Like really, really drunk. Really."

"Thank you, Luna, I doubt I need anymore really:s in that sentence." Ginny felt like she'd been sleeping for several days and been hung over for even longer than that. She didn't really remember anything, but what she did remember was nude bodies, heat and that smell of man cologne.

"That's it. I will never ever drink alcohol again. Ever."

"Good for you." Luna said, nodding approvingly. "It's bad for you."

"Totally. It makes me fat, I have to throw up, I do stupid things.."

"Like Neville Longbottom."

"Shut up!" Ginny said, tempted to throw a brush at Luna who looked like she would explode with laughter any second now, and Ginny didn't want to hear it. "I might have… kissed him, a few times, but how can we know…"

"Oh Gin, please. Everyone who was at the party knows it was way more than a few kisses. You guys disappeared to the bedroom faster than I can say nargles. Everyone saw you."

"I know." Ginny groaned and felt like she didn't know whether she wanted to burst into tears or laugh at it. "I just want to forget it okay?"

"Well, I don't" Luna said, with a curious look on her face. "I want details. Everything. How was it?"

"Luna!" Ginny shrieked. "I am so not giving you details."

"Oh come on, are we friends or what? You always tell me everything."

"Not when I just want to forget it, please!" Ginny reached for her makeup and tried to hide her hung over eyes behind mascara and foundation. "Now, be a good friend and try to come up with a spell to get rid of this hung over instead!"

"So, Weasley, I heard about you and Longbottom…"

"Don't waste your time, Romilda." Luna sighed as she sat down at one of the tables in the Great Hall. Since it was still Christmas break, not many students had returned to school, and everyone was seated wherever they felt like. "I've already tried; she says she's not going to tell us anything."

"Oh come on, Weasley!" Romilda complained. "You're always telling us, what makes this time different."

"Nothing. Nothing." Ginny defended herself and helped herself to a slice of bread. "I just don't want to talk about it, okay? And even if I wanted to, I rarely remember anything so it's nothing interesting anyway…"

"She remembers, don't she?" Romilda whispered to Luna over the table, pretending that she wasn't aware that Ginny could hear every word. Luna nodded and grinned at Ginny who rolled her eyes.

"You guys you're just… Ah! I can't stand you sometimes."

"We just want you to give us the details!" Luna smirked and had a sip of orange juice. "You can't have a party like that with someone we know, and then don't tell us about it!"

"Was he better than Harry?" Romilda asked, with big eyes. "And bigger? I bet he was, wasn't he? He looks just like one of those big guys."

"I… what, looks like one how?" Ginny asked and tried to stop her head from spinning, two nosey friends really didn't help with this hung over.

"Yep, he was bigger." Luna decided and almost got a dreamy look on her face. "I bet it was the best sex ever, wasn't it, Gin?"

"Are you meeting up again, Gin?" Romilda asked, leaning over the table so she could hear every word Ginny might say. "Are you? You've got a date, don't you?"

"No, we're not going out!" Ginny almost shouted. "It was a onetime thing, something I would like to forget and you guys are not helping!" she stormed out of the Great Hall and left Luna and Romilda giggling behind her.

"_Harder, harder, please."_

"_I might hurt you."_

"_No you won't just do it, please."_

Memories kept flowing back to Ginny's head as she rested on her bed in the Gryffindor tower. Neville on top of her. She on top of him. Both naked, both sweaty, both in such need. It'd be a lie to say that it wasn't a good night. It was. But that was all it was.

"A onetime thing." She said to herself, hoping that no one could hear her. "Just a one night stand, that's all I had with Neville Longbottom. You hear that?"

She sighed. Did he even remember it? He'd been drunk, just like she had been, and he must be feeling like she did right now. Sick and probably regretting it. Trying to forget. Or did he angst about the fact that maybe Ron or Harry would find out? They probably knew already, considering what Luna had told her, everyone at the party knew what was going on in that bedroom. She wished she could remember more. She wanted it, somehow. Neville wasn't like she thought he'd be. She thought about what Romilda had said. Would it be so bad to arrange a meeting? Not a date, just something to… talk about. She sat up and jumped off the bed. Even if he'd ignored her, she could at least try. She looked at the time, around this hour there wouldn't be any people in the owlery, she could easily sneak in there, send him a message and get him to come visit her, just to talk about what happened. Maybe then she could forget about it, anyway.

Ginny couldn't believe how easily it had been to sneak out of the castle without her friends noticing, and get to Hogsmeade. Neville had replied to her how almost immediately but now as she was sitting in The three broomsticks and waited for him, she was afraid it might had been a joke. He was late. Maybe it was a setup, and she cursed herself if she would fall for that. She was way over crushes, even more over getting stood up and guys walking over her. She thought about getting up and leave, but then she saw him in the doorway and her heart skipped a beat.

"Oh don't you start." She told herself and her heart. "Don't be stupid. It was a onetime thing."

But Neville grinned approvingly as he saw her, and she couldn't help but to feel pleased. Those pants and top she'd picked had been a good choice, apparently.

"Oh, I didn't expect to see you here." Neville smirked as he walked over to her. "Aren't you afraid to be seen with me?"

"Shut up." She grinned back at him and was surprised with the naughty thoughts that filled her head as she could see him up close again, like what they could be doing on the table right now. "How… you know…"

"How was it when Ron and Harry roared at me for getting you into bed?" Neville laughed, reading her mind. "They weren't pleased. Actually think they wanted to beat me up. Said I couldn't be around you."

"And what did you tell them?" Ginny asked, big eyes, feeling as curious as she bet Luna had felt. Neville grinned, and Ginny felt that tingling sensation inside again. God, how could she had been around this guy for so long and never noticed how hot he was?

"Said them to shut up and mind their own business. That Harry had his chance and that Ron should stop treating you like a child. I sure know you're not one." He gave her a deep look and Ginny swallowed.

"I bet they weren't happy to hear that."

"Who cares?" Neville leaned back in the chair, hands backing up his head. "I sure don't. We had fun, didn't we?"

"I… I guess we did." Ginny said, feeling a bit disappointed to her own surprise. What had she expected? Roses and I love you's? Neville seemed to read her mind again, and he leaned over the table, closer to her. She could feel his breath, and she closed her eyes, letting the memories of their night together take over again.

"Did you miss me, Weasley? We've only been apart for like a day or so." He whispered sensually in her ear, and she wished for nothing more than that he would kiss her. What was this?

"You don't have to answer." He slowly licked her ear. "I've rented a room. Do you want to continue this… conversation upstairs? Or do you have to get back to the castle?"

"Upstairs." Ginny mumbled, again surprised with how her mind seemed to play games with her. Neville looked pleased and put one arm around her waist as they started walking.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

What am I doing? Ginny thought to herself as they got into the room. I can't do this again, a onetime thing does not work if it's more than onetime! But something inside her so desperately wanted it, that she couldn't help it. Neville grinned and put his arms around her, as soon as the door had been closed.

"Where were we?" he asked. "Oh… Was it good for you too?"

"We shouldn't do this Neville." Ginny said, as he started kissing her neck. "I… you… It could never work, could it?"

"I think it works just fine." Neville mumbled into her neck, as his hands started searching up and down her body for something to touch. "But I'd stop… if you want me to." He said, letting go of her. As soon as his fingers left her body, Ginny felt more sure than ever.

"Well, one time, two times, who cares?" she flung her arms around his neck, pulled him closer and kissed him like she had never kissed anyone before. Neville must have been expecting it, because he fell right into her kiss and kissed her back, with more passion that they'd experienced their previous night together. He picked her up, and Ginny felt like she was a princess in a fairytale, if fairytales had couples having this kind of sex. Neville was strong, stronger than she remembered, stronger than she'd ever imagined.

"I'll give you one hell of a night to remember, redhead." Neville mumbled into Ginny's hair, as he kissed her neck. Ginny purred like a cat as he put her down on the bed, starting to unbutton her pants.

"You didn't had to bother with the tight clothes, Gin." Neville said and kissed her deep. "I already know you've got a nice ass."

"Dirty." Ginny moaned, letting her hand touch Neville's crotch, feeling something hard there. "You're a dirty boy, Neville."

"And you're one hell of a dirty girl." Neville said and kissed her again, then helping her to get rid of his shirt. "I'm just gonna eat you up."

He took off Ginny's shirt, letting his tongue trickle down her boobs and stomach, and as it got to her pants he started to unbutton them.

"Oh take them off, hurry." Ginny pleaded, and Neville grinned at her, apparently loving every minute of her begging.

"It's difficult with such tight pants, dear. I have to be careful…"

"No, don't be careful." Ginny gasped, feeling warmer, wetter, hornier than ever before in her life. "I don't care if they break just… Ah."

Neville ripped the pants off, and parted her legs. Ginny's breath was heavy. Was he really…?

"Such nice panties." Neville mumbled, letting his tongue now trickle up her thigh. "I'm just gonna…" Slowly, and careful, almost like she didn't even notice, he removed her panties, leaving her wet and exposed to him.

"Oh god." Ginny groaned on the bed, as Neville positioned himself on the floor with her legs around his neck, his tongue teasingly playing at her entrance. He let his tongue slide inside of her and Ginny almost felt like she was going to die from pleasure, she had never experienced anything like this with anyone.

"Oh god Neville." She screamed, couldn't care less if anyone overheard them, as he swirled his tongue inside her. "I'm going to.."

Neville stopped, and moved up to her face again. He grinned.

"I can make you want me so bad, Weasley."

"I already want you." Ginny moaned. "Don't stop, Neville, god, don't stop."

He took off his pants. Ginny glanced down, spotting his cock, hard, red, probably needing her as much as she needed him. She moaned again as Neville put himself on top of her.

"I'm on top now." He moaned into her ear as she put her arms and legs around him, pulling him close. "I'm going to…"

"Just fuck me now, please." Ginny pleaded, and Neville didn't need another cue. He pushed deep inside her, as deep as he could right away and she gasped with pleasure.

"This is… so… god." Neville moaned as he pushed inside her again, slowly going in and out. Ginny didn't know for how long they were going at it, all she could think about was how she was in bliss, pure bliss, even more so every time Neville pushed deeper inside her. How could she ever be satisfied with anyone else, ever? They kissed, deep, passionately and Ginny couldn't remember when someone took the time to kiss her like that during the act, but then again Neville had proved himself more than once to be different, to be better.

"I fucking love you Neville." She yelped as she felt him cum inside her, and she had an orgasm like nothing she'd ever experienced before. Neville groaned and pushed deep inside her once more, kissing her fiercely as he emptied himself, filling her up. Gasping for air, they both fell on the bed, next to each other.

"I… what was that, Gin?" Neville smirked as he watched her, laying nude beside him. "You love me?"

"I… No! I mean. Oh you jerk, don't hold that against me?"

Neville laughed and leaned over her to kiss her again.

"I'm joking, silly. You're not that bad yourself, you know."


End file.
